Talia al Ghul
Alia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra' al Ghul and is the mother of Damian Wayne. Apperances Son of Batman Batman: Bad Blood Justice League: Revelation Biography Early Life Before Ra's al Ghul's death, Talia was romantically involved with Bruce Wayne, and since their last meeting she was pregnant with his son, Damian, by drugging him into marrying her and she raped him but Batman eventually came out of the transe and he had a divorce. Talia kept the child a secret from Batman. Since birth, Talia had Damian trained by the League of Assassins, and kept his existence from his father. When Damian was older, Talia, Damian, and Ra's were overseeing the training of the League until they were breached by a League of Assassins led by Ra's al Ghul's former henchman, Deathstroke. Talia led the defense of the League's base, then after the death of Ra's, brought her son to Batman for safety. Talia was captured during a failed attack on Deathstroke's base, and was subjected to severe torture. Later, Deathstroke used the threat of killing her to make Damian come to his base. In addition to her wounds from the torture, Talia was shot upon shielding Damian with her body. Batman later used the nearby Lazarus Pit, around which the base was built, to revive her. She was healed and, after thanking Batman for saving her and Damian's life, departed to rebuild the League, leaving Damian with Batman. Son of Batman Talia led the defense of the League of Assassins, when Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul's former right-hand man/future successor, attempted a hostile takeover of Ra's organization. Following her father's death during the attack, Talia journeyed to Gotham City, where she introduced Bruce to Damian for the first time, and left him in his care. In a failed attack on Deathstroke's base and regain full control of the League, Talia was captured and became subject to torture. Later, Deathstroke used the threat of killing her to make Damian come after him. In addition to her wounds from the torture, Talia was shot upon shielding Damian with her body from a bullet. Batman later used the nearby Lazarus Pit (around which Deathstroke's base was built) to revive her. Following their victory, Damian chose to remain with his father, while Talia departed with the intention of rebuilding the League. Batman vs. Robin Talia makes a cameo appearing in Bruce's nightmare as one of the fallen next to Damian Wayne's Batman. Batman: Bad Blood Talia has abandoned any pretense of morality and relinquished her compassion for both Damian and Bruce, seeing both primarily as tools to serve her purpose. Talia creates an artificially full-grown clone of Damian known as the Heretic and recruits multiple super-villains like Blockbuster, Calculator, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Hellhound, Killer Moth, and Mad Hatter. After capturing Bruce, Talia brainwashes him into her loyal servant. Later, she has Bruce use the new communication software of Wayne Enterprise to brainwash the various political leaders of the world. Her efforts are ultimately stopped by the "Bat-Family" and Nightwing manages to help Bruce break free of Talia's control. Furious that she failed at both ambitions of controlling the world and having Bruce at her side, Talia retreats. She proceeds to escape on her jet, but is confronted inside by Onyx and counterattacks causing the jet to crash and leaving their fates unknown. Justice League: Revelation Talia survived the explosion and has been secretly rounding up the dead bodies of her villain squad along with recruiting some new villains and creating an alliance with the remaining members of the Court of Owls. After she stole the white lantern battery, she used it to bring some of the villains back along with her father. Abilities *'Archery:' During the attack on the League of Assassins, Talia manages to fire an arrow clean through a helicopter's armor and kill the pilot. Later on, using a gatling-style automatic crossbow, she shoots down another helicopter. *'Martial Art Skills: '''Through out the years, Talia had trained by her father in the ways of every martial art. *'Master Manipulator: 'After Talia took the lead of the League, she used Bruce Wayne just like a pawn, changing the father of her son in a weapon. *'Deception: 'Talia made the Heretic believe that he was even more important for her than Damian, her son. *'Expert Leader: 'Talia reunited a special group of Batman's enemies and used each and every one of theirs talents to help with her plans. Lazerus Enhancement- Talia soon joined with the other villains into a new powerful lazerus pit that grants magic and power enhancements. This is similar to meta humans *'Super Human Strength: 'Talia is given great strength that she is strong enough to lift heavy objects and hit with painful attacks. *'Flight: 'Talia can levitate and fly at far and high distances. She can fly at same speeds as Wonder Woman. *'Super Human Durability: 'Talia gains high resistance to any attack coming her way but she can still feel pain. Later after she was fighting Wonder Woman, she discovered the rest of her gift. *'Invisibility: '''Somewhere after Justice League: Revelation, Talia learned how to turn herself invisible.